


You killed my father. Prepare to die.

by carnivore_oak, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, PWP, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Simon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Вообще Маркус хотел стать паладином, искренне хотел. Но внезапная смерть престарелого отца превратила его в охотника на вампиров, а один конкретный вампир уже несколько лет последовательно превращал его жизнь черт знает во что.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	You killed my father. Prepare to die.

Маркус жадно хватает ртом воздух, но не может сделать ни вдоха — вцепившийся в шею вампир к этому не располагает. Его слишком сильно прижимают к холодной кирпичной стене, слишком крепко держат за запястья. Он бы с удовольствием вырвался или пнул вурдалака в пах, которым тот почти о него трется. Но нужно сейчас не это, и Маркус только выше приподнимает голову, расслабляясь, как может. Голову кружит от алкоголя и знакомого запаха парфюма, в крови горит яд — он так и не выяснил, что впрыскивают вампиры своим жертвам, но чувствовать отраву внутри гораздо приятнее, чем ему казалось.

— Ну что, закончил? — спрашивает он, когда к ощущению холода на шее добавляется влажность. Вампир неспешно зализывает его рану, не ослабляя хватки.

— Дай мне еще минутку. — Голос все еще хриплый, дрожащий — и уже чуть заплетающийся. Маркус упирается затылком в стену и пьяно улыбается.

Получилось наконец. Он почти победил.

Минута проходит, затем еще одна — теплый от крови язык скользит уже по ключице. Надо прекращать, пока не случилось то же, что в Неаполе. От мыслей об Италии становится только жарче, и Маркус, запаниковав, отпихивает от себя заигравшегося вампира.

У того перепачкан подбородок и налиты кровью глаза, из голубых ставшие теперь почти фиолетовыми. Он довольно улыбается, пробует утереться — но рука проходит мимо лица. В затуманенном взгляде мелькает удивление.

— Ты что, меня… напоил? — обиженно спрашивает он у Маркуса. Хмурит светлые брови, пробует шагнуть и опасно качается. Если его не подхватить, он точно упадет лицом в оставшуюся после ливня грязь.

Медлить нельзя: эффект опьянения проходит быстро, и больше на эту удочку его враг уже не попадется. Маркус изо всех сил впечатывает его грудью в стену. К сожалению, и сам он не слишком трезв — но он справится, обязательно справится.

Вампир откидывает голову ему на плечо и прижимается спиной. Беззастенчиво, привычно трется.

— Ну что, скажешь речь?

Маркус фыркает и обхватывает ладонью его шею. Чувствует пальцами, как тот инстинктивно сглатывает. Надо решать, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Сейчас или потом, через недели или даже месяцы?

Вампир чуть приподнимает голову, его собранные в хвост волосы щекочут нос.

— Сначала извинения за Корсику, — выдыхает Маркус, больно кусая его за ухо.

— Да сколько хочешь, — не очень внятно произносит тот, продолжая жаться ближе. — Люблю, как ты дышишь. Надо чаще навещать тебя, пока ты спишь.

Маркус в ответ только фыркает и дергает ремень его брюк. Проводит, царапая, по потеплевшему животу. Вампир чуть не сворачивает себе шею, но все равно дотягивается и лижет его в губы. Маркус с удовольствием прикусывает ему язык, чтобы не забывал, кто сегодня ведет.

У него уже стоит. Скользнув рукой в расстегнутые брюки, он чувствует, что не только у него — ничего неожиданного, но Маркус все равно дергает за ворот бязевой рубашки и с удовольствием вцепляется вампиру в загривок. Тот негромко, только для них двоих, стонет и толкается в руку. Несколько минут Маркус, кусая и облизывая покрытое бледными веснушками плечо, медленно ласкает его член, водит большим пальцем по головке, сжимает, двигает ладонью, не давая вампиру привыкнуть или передохнуть. Когда тот заводит руку за спину и нащупывает пуговицы на брюках Маркуса, член уже ноет. Маркус на миг задерживает дыхание, почувствовав на нем теплые — пока что — пальцы. И осторожно бьет носком сапога по сапогу вампира, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги. Приставляет член к такой же бледной заднице — стоны становятся чуть громче, но этого мало.

— Извиняйся, — требует Маркус.

— Что, сейчас? — с деланным удивлением спрашивает вампир.

— Сейчас. — Он двигает бедрами, член скользит по коже.

Точно не сегодня. Может быть, еще через год.

— Мне жаль, что я доставил тебе неудобства. — Звучит искренне. Но Маркус все еще не уверен, правда ли вампир «никогда ему не врет», или это тоже ложь. — Хотя это ты заявился один в вампирье логово. И сам решил меня спасать. И это ты почему-то…

— Я передумал. Лучше заткнись, — советует Маркус. Он медленно входит, чувствует, как вампир расслабляется, насаживается на член, пока не касается бедер.

— Извинения приняты? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Я еще подумаю. — Сердце стучит как бешеное, член кажется слишком горячим по сравнению с прохладным вампирьим нутром. Маркус перехватывает его поперек живота и начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно, ему хочется именно так — но очень скоро ускоряет темп: он совсем забыл, что алкоголь с минуты на минуту выветрится, и расстановка сил поменяется.

Прижатый к стене вампир пытается поспевать за ним, шипит и хватается рукой за член.

Почему времени всегда так мало? И почему он опять позволяет себе об этом думать?

Они жмутся друг к другу, как парочка обезумевших по весне животных, стонут и царапаются — глубоко, чтобы отметины остались надолго. Вампир снова откидывается Маркусу на плечо, негромко вскрикивает и кончает, пачкая стену. Сжимается на члене. Маркус жмурится. Если он не вытащит, то кончит внутрь.

— Да давай уже, не стесняйся, — шепчет ему на ухо вампир. Целует его в уголок губ.

В голове от его голоса становится совершенно пусто. Маркус вздыхает и выгибается, цепляясь в него мертвой хваткой. Перед глазами плывут цветные круги, их сменяет теплая, густая темнота. Наверное, она должна насторожить его. Наверное…

Маркус распахивает глаза, трясет головой, пока к нему не возвращается зрение. Вампира рядом нет.

— Черт, — шипит он себе под нос. — Черт!

Сверху слышится тихий смех — Маркус поднимает взгляд к крыше соседнего дома.

— Сидишь? — спрашивает он угрюмо.

— Сижу, — кивает тот. — Речь про убитого отца говорить будешь? Или без нее в этот раз?

— Я ведь все равно поймаю тебя когда-нибудь… И убью, — торопливо добавляет Маркус.

— Конечно. А пока что, наверное, нужно попрощаться? — Он поднимается на ноги и потягивается. — Спасибо за чудесный вечер и приятного тебе похмелья.

— Да иди ты в задницу, Саймон! — огрызается Маркус напоследок.

Когда-нибудь все равно поймает.


End file.
